


Out of the Kingdom

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blowjobs in a closet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "So, maybe I should have gone with the blowjob offer, first?"





	Out of the Kingdom

Atlantis. The name almost danced in front of him. The entire thought had teased him for months; offering hints and sly glances like a virgin who doesn't know what they want.

I exist.

I want you to find me.

I'll offer you everything if you can only unlock my secrets.

He'd been close; Rodney knew that. All he'd needed was a few more weeks, another piece of the puzzle. All he'd needed was for Carson to sit in the damn chair and let Rodney touch and see and discover. All he'd needed was Carson to get over his stupid fear of a gene Rodney would kill to have. The key to all that knowledge, and it was given to a Scotsman who wouldn't even try to use it.

Rodney glanced down at the piece of Ancient technology in his hands. Smooth and curved and he didn't have a clue what it was for. He could be holding a small tactical nuclear device, or the Ancient equivalent of Ben-Wa balls. The fact that he didn't know taunted him. The fact that someone somewhere had seen fit to neglect to give him the damn ATA gene taunted him. It taunted him in the shape of Miko Kusanagi. It taunted him in the shape of Carson Beckett. And now it taunted him in the shape of John Sheppard.

_I just sat down._

It taunted him in the shape of a flyboy who hadn't even heard of the Stargate until about six hours ago.

Rodney closed his eyes, envisioning the map brought to life by Major Sheppard, hazel eyes glinting green, wide and surprised as the universe appeared at his command.

_Did I do that?_

It wasn't until he heard the soft cough that Rodney opened his eyes and looked up.

"Am I interrupting?" Elizabeth asked, amused smile on her face as she walked further into the room.

Rodney looked at her, fingers running over the smooth indentations on the sphere he was holding. "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?" he asked, ignoring the smile playing on her lips.

"I was just wondering how it's going with the choice of scientists for the expedition?" She sat on one of the stools around the bench, motioning to the stack of folders sitting there.

Rodney pointed to one of the piles. "They are the ones I want. They are the ones I don't." He indicated the second pile.

"And those?" Elizabeth asked, nodding towards a third, much smaller pile of folders.

"They're the ones I don't want, but think they should go anyway." He picked up the folders and added them to the 'yes' pile.

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "I thought you said you didn't want them."

"I don't," Rodney admitted. "But I'm not going to let my personal dislikes affect the choices for the best people for the job."

She reached out and picked up the top folder, teasing an edge with a nail. "I don't know if Major Sheppard is going to agree to come with us," she said carefully.

"What?" He had to. John Sheppard had the strongest occurrence of the gene Rodney had seen. Just thinking of what that man would be able to do if he got his hands on some of the things in Rodney's lab made Rodney want to handcuff him to the bench and never let him go. "He has to."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know," she answered. "We'll need him if this expedition is going to have the best chance of succeeding. But we can't exactly force him to go."

Of course they could. He was sure Carson could get chloroform from somewhere. And it wasn't as if they couldn't slide another crate marked 'scientific equipment' onto the manifest.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said carefully, as though she knew what he was thinking. "It has to be Major Sheppard's choice."

Rodney waved a hand at her. "Of course. I'm hardly about to knock him unconscious and stuff him in a crate!" he objected, as though that hadn't been the exact thought running through his mind.

Elizabeth looked at him for long moments before finally nodding. Standing, she picked up the pile of 'yes' folders. "The final request for equipment has to be in by 0900 tomorrow."

"I'll double check we have everything we need," Rodney assured her as she left.

Five minutes after Elizabeth had left the lab, Rodney glanced at his watch. If he was right, the mess should still be serving lunch. Quickly shutting down his computer, he stood and left the lab.

*

Rodney was waylaid on his way to the mess by the sight of Major Sheppard walking down one of the other corridors. Quickly altering his course, Rodney glanced around. Perfect, he thought, ignoring Sheppard's startled complaint as Rodney grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the supply closets.

"What the hell?" Sheppard demanded, as Rodney flicked on the light, revealing them to be surrounded by boxes all bearing the Atlantis Expedition logo. "Dr McKay?"

"Elizabeth tells me you're thinking about not coming. Are you totally stupid?"

Sheppard looked at him, confused look passing across his face before it was chased away by annoyance. "It's a pretty big decision, you know!"

"Really? Good god, I hadn't realised that!" Rodney started to pace in the small space. "Yes, it's a big decision. It's also the most unique chance you will ever have. Think about it, Major. You can either come with us on the singular most important expedition in the history of human and scientific advancement, or you can stay here and be a military monkey for the rest of your life." Rodney rounded on Sheppard, pointing a finger at him. "You don't look like a moron, Major. Don't disappoint me."

Sheppard blinked at him. "You know, most people have been going for the opportunity of a lifetime speech. Maybe they thought it would work better than the insult me until I agree line."

"Well, it was either that or offer you blowjobs each night we're there, and I figured your manly heterosexuality might get offended by the second option."

Sheppard just looked at him and Rodney wasn't sure whether the slight flush covering the other man's face was a trick of the light or just his imagination. Sheppard shifted and Rodney's eyes flicked downwards, drawn to the bulge in the BDUs that definitely wasn't a figment of his mind.

"So, maybe I should have gone with the blowjob offer, first?" Rodney said lightly.

Sheppard's breath quickened slightly.

Reaching out and locking the door, Rodney turned to look at the Major. Keeping his gaze fixed on Sheppard's, Rodney walked forward, closing the distance between them. "Now's the time to say no."

Sheppard didn't answer.

Sliding to his knees -- and did the floors in these supply closets have to be so damn _hard_ \-- Rodney's fingers reached out, deftly undoing Sheppard's BDUs, the hard cock straining behind them immediately escaping the confines of the fabric. Tilting his head slightly, Rodney licked the length of Sheppard's cock, dipping his tongue into the indentation at the head, gently sucking at the liquid gathered there.

Rodney felt Sheppard's fingers tangle in his hair and pull him closer; soft gasps dropping from Sheppard's lips with each lick of Rodney's tongue. His legs shifting, Sheppard softly thrust into Rodney's mouth, matching the rhythm of Rodney's bobbing head.

Holding onto Shepard's thighs, Rodney swirled his tongue around the head of the cock in his mouth and relaxed his throat as he moved to take Sheppard in deeper. Moving a hand from one of Sheppard's thighs, Rodney rolled the Major's balls in his fingers.

"Oh jesus!" The fingers in his hair tightened their grip painfully, and Rodney grimaced, smacking Sheppard's thigh with the hand still there.

"Sorry." The muttered apology accompanied the loosened grip on his scalp.

Focussing his attentions on the head of Sheppard's cock, Rodney bit down lightly, smirking when his instinct paid off and Sheppard came, bitter come spurting into Rodney's mouth. Swallowing because there wasn't a sink in the supply closet and he didn't fancy asking a passing airman for a handkerchief to wipe Major Sheppard's come up off the floor, Rodney moved back and let the softening cock slip from between his lips.

Looking up, Rodney grinned at the stunned look on Sheppard's face. "And that's what you can look forward to if you join the expedition," Rodney said, as he pushed himself to his feet, sure his knees hadn't cracked like that the last time he'd done that and wondering how far away from the infirmary they were.

"And if I don't go?" Sheppard asked, tucking himself back into his BDUs.

Rodney looked at him in amazement. "Are you kidding? I've been told I suck cock like a pro!" Who the hell was John Sheppard to turn down the kind of blowjobs kings had abdicated for?

Sheppard shifted slightly. "Well -- I mean, you do, but it's still a big decision."

Closing the distance between them in two easy strides, Rodney pointed at Sheppard. "Chance of a lifetime, and your cock down my throat every night. What's to say no to?"

Sheppard grinned at him. "Got to admit, that's a better argument than the one both Dr. Weir and General O'Neill put to me."

"So it's settled then. I'll tell Elizabeth to add your name to the manifest." Never let it be said that Rodney McKay didn't get what he wanted.

"One thing, though." Sheppard's hand reached out, fingers curling around Rodney's arm as he turned away.

"Yes?"

"I'd feel kind of guilty just lying back and taking all the time," Sheppard said. "So, we'd better make this a reciprocal arrangement."

"Reciprocal?" And, dear god, he really did lose brain cells each time an attractive major smiled at him.

"Yeah. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you can do me. Tuesdays, Thursday and Saturdays I can do you." The heat from Sheppard's fingers burned its way through Rodney's jacket a little more with each word.

"And, ignoring the assumptions that the planet we're gating to will work on a seven day week, what about Sundays? Or is that the day of rest?" Because Rodney had a feeling they'd need one.

"Oh no," Sheppard's grin widened as he leaned forward, hot breath ghosting over Rodney's cheek. "That's the day we do each other."


End file.
